yugiohtwofandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Chapter 1
Archie Rhodes opens his house door. “Hello Archie.” Said a big man. He was big, had dark hair and was slightly chubby. “Hey dad.” Said Archie Rhodes walking upstairs. Archie has a funny spiky haircut that was blonde. Archie walks into his room. Someone is already in there. It ‘s Archie’s brother, Johnny. “Hey bro!” Johnny said. He had a brown haircut that spiked up at the front. “Hey!” Archie and Johnny walked up to each other and hi fived each other. Archie went and lied down on his bed. “Tired?” “Yep.” Dad walked in. “I’ve got something very important to tell you both.” He said. Archie sat up and they both looked at Dad. “What’s up dad?” Archie asked. “Alright. Archie. Remember that story about the Shadow Army?” “I love that story.” Archie smiled. “Well, it’s true.” “WHAT?!?!?!” Archie and Johnny screamed. After they calmed down dad started talking again. “ Archie, next, you’re not a Robinson.” “WHAT?!?!?!” Archie and Johnny screamed again. After they calmed down this time dad started talking again. “When you were a baby, the Shadow Army tried to kill you and your parents. They did kill your parents but you survived.” “Why couldn’t they kill me?” Archie asked anxiously. “Nobody knows. Anyway, you were then fostered by us Robinsons. Your actual name is Archie Rhodes.” Archie was shocked. “You should get some sleep now.” Dad said turning out the lights. Archie, lying in bed tried his best to remember from when he was a baby. All he could remember was a deep pitched laugh and someone else who looked a lot like he did. In one memory he got this guy’s name and who he was. Archie remembered: ”Aww. Alex, you didn’t have to give me this.” His mother said. “Take it. It’s from me and little baby brother Archie.” ‘So I had a big brother called Alex. Better sleep now.’ Archie thought quickly falling asleep. Johnny woke up the next morning. “What a wonderful day.” He said opening the curtains, “Wake up Archie.” He started pushing Archie. Johnny gave up and pulled back the cover. There were nothing but some pillows there. “ ARCHIE’S GONE!!!!!!” Johnny screamed. Dad quickly ran in. “What happened?” “ Archie’s gone!” “What?!?” Meanwhile outside… Archie is running. Running hard. Running away from home. ‘The Shadow Army killed my family. So I gotta’ make ‘em pay!’ Archie thought, crying. He turned around a corner and bumped into a hooded man. Meanwhile back home… “Dad, I’m going to get Archie.” Dad nodded. Johnny got his Duel Disk and his deck and ran outside. Back at the hooded man… “Sorry Mr.” Archie said. “It’s ok young lad. Here,” The man held out a Duel Monster card. It had a picture of an angel on it, “Use it well.” The man walked away. “Thanks Mr!” Archie said. Archie then turned and ran away. Meanwhile… Johnny ran into the man. “Sorry.” “Take this young duelist.” The man gave Johnny a card with a picture of an Alien on it. “Thanks.” Johnny ran after Archie. Meanwhile… Archie kept running. Then all of a sudden Archie and Johnny’s arms started getting a shooting pain through them. They tried to continue by holding their arms. But the pain was too high. Then all of a sudden their arms started glowing. Archie looked at his arm and saw a dark blue mark on it. It was in the shape of an angel. It then stopped glowing but the mark remained. Johnny noticed a mark of an alien on his arm. It then stopped glowing and the mark stayed. Johnny then saw Archie and ran up to him. “ ARCHIE!!!” Archie turned around. “ Johnny?” Johnny went up to Archie and hugged him tight. “We’ve been so worried.” Said Johnny, “Where have you been?” “Trying to find the Shadow Army and make them pay for what they did.” “WHAT!!!!!” Johnny immediately let go of Archie, “YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS.” Archie noticed Johnny’s mark. “What’s that?” Archie asked. “I don’t know.” Said Johnny, “But it started glowing when a hooded man gave me a Duel Monster. “Me too!” Said Archie. “Oh. I’VE GOT A GREAT IDEA!” Said Johnny. “What?” “We can try out our new cards in a duel!” “Come on then.” They took a few steps away and got out their Duel Disks and got them ready for a duel. "DUEL!" "I draw! I summon Galespire Lurker in defence mode!" As Archie said this a green octopus thingy appeared on Archie's side of the field. It had 1000 ATK and 1400 DEF, "I'll end my turn by placing 2 cards facedown. "I draw! I summon Alien Hunter in attack mode!" A big blue Alien with a lance appeared on Johnny's field, "Now I attack your monster!" "Not so fast! I activate the effect of my Galespire Supersonic!" Yellow circles hit the Alien Hunter and it spins around, "It redirects the attack to a random player on the field. So it can hit you as easily as me!" Alien Hunter slowly stopped. It completely stopped facing Johnny. It then shot towards him and hit him. Johnny's life points went down to 2400. "I'll end with a facedown." Said Johnny placing a card down. "Now I draw!" Archie yanked a card from his Deck and added it to his hand, "I summon Galespire Raiden Curse in attack mode!" A giant blue dragon emerges from the clouds and lands on the floor with 1400 ATK and 1000 DEF. "Now I attack your Alien Hunter!" The blue dragon shoots lightning and goes towards the Alien. "I activate Alien Impact! By tributing one Alien monster, Alien Hunter, it negates your attack AND you take damage equal to the combined ATK of the monsters you control!" Alien Hunter disappears and a shield appears around Johnny. The attack hits it and bounces back and hits Archie. Archie's life points drop down to 1600. "My turn! I'll summon Skybound Immortal Helios Agen in ATK mode!" As Archie says this a yellow creature that sort of resembles an angel flies out of it's card and lands on Archie's field in a fighting pose as it's ATK and DEF flash before it as 500 and 200. "You must be kidding! What damage can that do?" Johnny laughed. "Lots when I get out my new card! I use Helios Agen's special ability to sacrifice it to bring out my Guardian of the Light Helios Ultimatum!" An ultimate angel with 4 wings and a beautiful face zooms out of it's card and lands on Archie's field. It has 4000 ATK and DEF. "Now I activate the effect of my Skybound Immortal E.T. Composer! If you summon a monster I can immediatly summon it." A small Alien creature lands on the field. It has 300 ATK and 100 DEF. "Now I'll use it's effect to tribute it and Special Summon Guardian of the Spatial Rift!" The small Alien shatters and a big, huge one emerges from the clouds and lands on the field. It has 4000 ATK and DEF. Then all of a sudden the two marks on their arms start glowing again but they ignore it. Far away, another mark on an arm in the shape of a warrior starts glowing. "So, 2 new Keepers eh?" Says a male voice. Also far away another mark starts glowing in the shape of a dragon. "The group is almost complete." says a female voice. Back at the duel the clouds get dark, the wind picks up and a storm starts. The boys look up in shock. The wind turns into a tornado. "WE HAVE TO STOP THIS DUEL!" Shouted Johnny clearing up his cards, "YOU WIN. NOW LET'S RUN!!!" Both the boys get up and try to escape the tornado heading their way. But it picks up Archie. " JOHNNY!!!!!!" Shouts Archie reaching out his hand. " ARCHIE!!!!!!!!" Johnny drastically jumps in the tornado to try and get Archie but the tornado has already sent them away. A few hours later the tornado stops but Archie and Johnny are both gone. Continued on Part 2